customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 10 1987) Part 1
(Twelve Years Later) * (Now a giant wall is separated between Eric's castle and the sea. Scuttle is flying to one of the castle's windows, but he bumps into it. Then he continues flying around) * Ariel: Melody? Melody! Oh, Carlotta, have you seen Melody? * Carlotta: Not since this morning, Your Majesty. * (Now she walks into the kitchen, where Chef Louis is making a cake with eleven layers, pink and blue icing, forget-me-nots and twelve candles) * Ariel: Louis, Melody is not in here, is she? * Louis: No, Your Highness, but her birthday cake is. Twelve little candles! It's magnificent! (He tumbles from the ladder, but Ariel catches him) * (Cut to Scuttle watching through the window) * Scuttle: Wow-ee! This is gonna be some kind of shindig. Yes, sir, a real swanky soiree, as they say. There's just one fact missing; the guest of honor! * (Cut to the sea. Sebastian is jumping from rock to rock) * Sebastian: (sarcastically, to himself) "Sebastian, you will watch over her," he said. I'm too old for this. A crab my age should be retired, getting a tan....playing sea golf....sipping a tuna wash! (he jumps into the water) Not babysitting another child. * (Sebastian sees an 8-year-old girl. It's Melody, and she is swimming with dolphins and collecting shells) * Sebastian: (gasps) Melody! * (Melody swims up to the surface. Sebastian looks confused before swimming after her. The girl bursts her head out of the water. Now, she is walking on a rock) * Melody: Hey, Scuttle. Hey, Sebastian. What's kicking? * Scuttle: (thinking) Uh, what's kicking? Huh. L-let me see. (he hits himself on the head thrice a little) Don't rush me. * Sebastian: Ha! You know perfectly well what's kicking! Now, come along. You're gonna be late for the... * (She jumps in the water, splashing Sebastian and getting water all over him. He coughs a bit, then spits out the water) * Melody: (giggles) I'm sorry, Sebastian. * Sebastian: Melody, child, how many times do I have to warn you? It is expressly forbidden for you to be swimming... * Melody: (with Timothy) Beyond the safety of the seawall. (by herself) Any such swimming is a reckless disregard of the rules! (to Sebastian, with a cute tone of voice) Don't you know? * Sebastian: (grumpily) Stop that. * Melody: Oh, Sebastian, I can't help it; I just love the sea! * (Melody dives back into the sea, drenching Sebastian and making him cough again and swims away from him and Scuttle) * Sebastian: Hey, you! Come back here! You're just like...like your mother. * (A fish gives Melody a big grin) * The Fish: Hi, Melody! * (She picks up some stuff from underneath the sea and swims over a hole. She stops behind the hole and looks down in it. It's her long-lost locket. She swims down and picks up the locket)